This invention is made after my observations of pain and discomfort which are caused by pressure to the big toes that occurs due to the weight of blankets, sheets, and bed covers.
It is known that age brings a significant anatomical change to the toes, and in my practice as a doctor I have seen many such deformities of the toes in my patients. It is also a well known fact that pressure causes change and deformity, and I believe that in normal big toes, and especially in deformed big toes, the pressure and weight of blankets and covers will cause more discomfort, pain, and possibly more deformity of the big toes. This led me to conceive this invention.
I have also heard many of my patients complain about cold feet, and I made my device for making the space around the feet to be warm, for those people to enjoy it, as well as some patients with some foot and toe problems needing a warm, dry place for their feet. I also have made a system in which persons can hold their feet up in a cradle, or they can move the feet up and down with use of an electric controller. This part will be very useful in people who have phlebitis, swelling of the legs, or leg ulcers, when the physician orders the leg to be elevated, as well as those people who simply like to have their feet elevated for sometime to have the swelling feel better. This invention can provide all of these things together.